


if your heart has a hole, I'll cover it with my hands

by firstlove_latespring



Series: smooches for the best boys [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Conversations, Established Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JIHOON AND MINGYU ARE BEST FRIENDS, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Smooching, Soft Kim Mingyu, Soft Kisses, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, advance christmas gift, and lots of them, big pupper gets nervous but smol pupper helps him sort his feelings out, but i grammar checked, charot, i love that thats a tag, is this hurt/comfort ????, its not a fic of mine if they dont smooch 1000 times, like super super light angst, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: big pupper is nervous and smol pupper helps him out//prompt: gyuhoon - a kiss as encouragement
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: smooches for the best boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	if your heart has a hole, I'll cover it with my hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back on my gyuhoon agenda!!!
> 
> just wanted to say this before yall get started that this is 100% fictional and not in anyway me imposing anything towards any of the members. i just wanted to write this particular scene about being nervous/anxious because i felt like it fit the prompt. anyone can feel nervous/anxious and i just wanted to write a soft, supportive scene.
> 
> if u or a loved one is nervous/anxious, there are a lot of ways to cope with it and a lot of different ways that help for different folks.
> 
> the prompt is gyuhoon #18 - a kiss as encouragement
> 
> the title is from home. i hope u enjoy!

Mingyu sighs for the hundredth time that night. It’s hard not to hear him over the almost quiet clacking of their cutlery and slurping of noodles and cola as they take their dinner in Jihoon’s studio. Mingyu is never this quiet which is what worried Jihoon. He’s only like this when there’s something wrong and they both know what it is.

“Minggu, do you not like the food?” JIhoon prods him, gently nudging him with his foot under the table. The younger doesn’t even bat an eye. 

Mingyu has been silently staring at their black bean noodles, attempting to munch at the meat in his mouth. Usually, he’d be chatty over food, telling Jihoon everything about his day, especially if they’d spend it apart. On any other day, Mingyu would be wolfing down his food, making a mess. But today he wasn’t even a bit enthusiastic about ordering food from their favorite place. Jihoon hates seeing him like this, shoulders hunched down and lips drawn into a pout. Mingyu’s making himself look small because that’s how he feels: small and disappointed.

“Mingyu…” Jihoon tries calling for his attention again, brushing his foot against the younger’s ankle. Mingyu pushes around the noodles on his plate and then picks up a piece of meat only for it to fall off his chopsticks. He sighs, again, and Jihoon has had enough. “Hey, Kim Mingyu, look at me. Minggu, look at me.”

It takes a while for Mingyu to snap out of it and meet Jihoon’s eyes. A younger Jihoon would’ve been annoyed at Mingyu acting this way. But being with Mingyu has taught him how to be patient because Mingyu has been patient with him too. So Jihoon puts down his chopsticks to reach over and puts his hand over Mingyu’s.

“I asked if you don’t like the food.” Jihoon repeats himself, slotting their fingers together, filling in each other’s gaps. “Maybe we should pack this up and eat again later.”

“Huh?” Mingyu finally makes a sound that isn’t a sigh. “No! It’s okay. I love this food. I’m thankful that we got this and that I’m here eating it with you. But I’m just…”

“You’re just…?” Jihoon encourages him to continue.

“It’s nothing,” Mingyu squeezes his hand and squeezes out a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll finish my food and then we can pack up and go home.”

“It’s not nothing Mingyu!” Jihoon tells him. He sees how Mingyu flinches at how he raised his voice and decides to soften his tone. “Let’s talk about what’s bothering you. Help me set this aside for later and then let’s sit on the couch, okay?”

Mingyu nods and gives Jihoon’s another squeeze before he pulls away so they can start covering the food. They move quickly to clean up. They’re usually some of the more voracious eaters of the group but Jihoon is willing to let his rice get a little cold if it means being able to comfort his best friend. Jihoon is putting the lid on one of the last containers when he hears Mingyu plop down on the couch, the old red thing groaning under his weight.

“Hyung…” Mingyu calls for him. Jihoon turns around to see Mingyu, arms outstretched, waiting for him. Jihoon can’t help but smile at him. Mingyu may have gotten taller and bigger than him but under all that muscle and height he was still a big baby. And Jihoon doesn’t want his baby to wait any longer. He moves back to the couch and settles into Mingyu’s lap where he immediately closes his arms around his hyung and embraces him tight.

“You’re squishing me,” Jihoon whines, pulling his arms free from his sides where they’re pinned by Mingyu’s biceps. When did Mingyu's arms become as thick as Jihoon's calves? “Mingyu, too tight.”

Mingyu grumbles, burying his face into Jihoon’s chest. “Wanna hold you for a while, hyung.”

It tickles Jihoon when Mingyu talks against his chest but he lets him stay like that and grants his request. The arms around him stay steadfast and strong. Jihoon runs his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, hoping it comes off comforting. He buries his nose there too breathing in the smell of his roommate. Mingyu always smells so clean and warm like a newly washed comforter straight out of the dryer. Jihoon slides his hand down to rest on Mingyu’s neck and shoulders, noticing how tense the muscles are. He rubs them softly, hoping to help him relax.

“Mingyu…” Jihoon starts, “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

His shoulders tense up even more. It’s so unlike Mingyu to clam up. They’re best friends so they always tell each other everything. But at times like this Jihoon remembers how much the burden of their profession can weigh on them.

“Come on, Mingyu. Please? I hate seeing you like this. Maybe I can help with what you’re feeling and what you’re thinking about.”

“It’s just—“ Mingyu lets out a rough exhale. He raises his head but doesn’t look Jihoon in the eye. “I didn’t do well today.”

“It’s okay, Mingyu.”

“It’s not okay!” Mingyu shouts. It startles Jihoon for a moment, making Jihoon loosen his arms around him. They look at each other, both wide-eyed and surprised at Mingyu’s outburst.

Mingyu is quick to apologize, taking Jihoon’s hand to hold and pressing his lips to the back of his palm. “Sorry, Jihoon hyung. I’m sorry.”

“No, I want you to tell me why you think it’s not okay,” Jihoon takes the opportunity to cup Mingyu’s face, making him look up at him. He wants Mingyu to look at him. 

“I think I made a mistake. Maybe I shouldn’t have insisted on singing for my solo. Maybe I should’ve stuck with rapping.” There it is. Mingyu is rushing through his words but Jihoon listens to him attentively, waiting through each pause and mumble. “I messed up a lot today, hyung. I just wasted your time. Do you think it’s too late to write another song?”

It pains Jihoon to hear Mingyu doubt himself when he had such a sweet and earnest singing voice. It’s true, Mingyu didn’t have the best day in the recording booth today but he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions like this. They had a schedule all day yesterday and practiced until midnight. He wasn’t in the best condition for recording and had a few blunders here and there but there are some things just out of their control.

“Mingyu…”

“It was dumb asking you to write me a song. I’m sorry I wasted your time and effort, hyung.” He’s spiraling right now and Jihoon has to catch him before he can’t stop. “Maybe I can ask Bumzu hyung instead…”

“Mingyu, wait. Listen to me…”

“I’m a rapper. Not a vocalist. I didn’t even think of that. That was so selfish of me. That’s—“

“Kim Mingyu, stop talking for a moment and listen to me.” Mingyu closes his mouth and looks at Jihoon. He looks like he’s about to cry and it makes Jihoon’s chest ache. Mingyu needs to calm down. “Listen to me, okay?”

Mingyu nods. The tears in his eyes just a breath away from falling. Jihoon takes his face into his hands and kisses the top of his head.

“Your decision to sing instead of rap wasn’t a mistake or something you decided on a whim. I know it took you a while to decide to do it. And you shouldn’t jump to conclusions just because of a few bad takes. Your voice is wonderful and I wrote this song thinking about how beautifully you’d sing it.”

“What if the fans wouldn’t love it? What if hey hat—“

Jihoon shuts him up with a kiss. 

“They’ll love it,” he assures him, “I know because I love it and I’ve always been your number one fan.”

Jihoon presses more kisses along Mingyu’s face, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Mingyu closes his eyes, reverent and thankful. He leans into the touch and Jihoon feels Mingyu's muscles relax. Jihoon continues murmuring against his skin. "You'd think that it would get easier for us after all these years but we all still get nervous, you know? And that's okay. You only want to do well and I admire that of you."

"I do," Mingyu admits, turning to meet Jihoon's lips. He chases for a few more kisses. They're so faint it makes Jihoon yearn for more. "I just want to do justice to your song."

"You will," Jihoon assures him. He's wrapping his arms Mingyu's shoulders, drawing him even closer to him. Jihoon sighs when Mingyu's kisses travel to his jaw, planting burning kisses right by his ear. Jihoon has to take a deep breath before he continues.

“Whenever you decide on doing something, you always work hard and work diligently and then you achieve your goals. And that’s what matters." Jihoon tells him. That's his Mingyu. Earnest, kind, and hardworking. They've been through so much together. They've grown up together and done everything together. Mingyu has helped him to become so much better than he was in the beginning and it's only natural for Jihoon to want to help him through this as well. "It’s okay to be a little afraid and nervous. Your feelings are valid. But I don’t want you to be all up in your head, so much that you can’t see how great you’re doing.”

Mingyu’s eyes are glassier now, the threat of tears still looming. Jihoon leans closer until they’re forehead to forehead. “Can you do that for me, Mingyu? Can you be proud of how well you’ve been doing so far?”

“Hyung…” Mingyu groans, moving his lips against Jihoon’s, tender but desperate. Jihoon shivers as Mingyu's hands slip down his arm to hold his hand. 

“Can you do that for hyung?” Jihoon asks, pulling out his last card. Mingyu makes a little frustrated sound again, finally moving his face to Jihoon’s neck where the older can feel him pout against his skin. 

"You know I'd do anything for you." When Mingyu looks up at him, his eyes are brighter than they were earlier. He's still pouting but Jihoon knows that he feels better. 

"If you can do it for me, then you can do it for you," Jihoon cups his cheeks again. He looks like a puppy. It reminds Jihoon of the Shiba Inu pictures Mingyu's always showing him. He smiles and Mingyu mirrors it. Mingyu turns his head to kiss the palm of Jihoon's hand. Jihoon's smile only grows bigger.

"Thank you, Jihoon hyung. I really needed that," Mingyu says kissing him on the lips again. It's short and sweet but kisses from Mingyu always take Jihoon's breath away. "You always know what to say these days."

"You're welcome, Minggu," Jihoon laughs, a blush steadily forming across his cheeks as Mingyu holds his hand and leaves a trail of kisses across his knuckles. "I try my best. None of us should be suffering alone. We're all here for each other."

Mingyu nods, taking Jihoon in for another tight embrace. Jihoon presses lots of kisses onto his hairline, making small wishes and prayers for Mingyu and his members along the way.

They stay like that for a while before Mingyu's tummy grumbles for food and Jihoon slips away from Mingyu's arms for a moment to retrieve a container of food and chopsticks. But even when Jihoon climbs back onto Mingyu's lap to feed him, Mingyu secures his arms around his hyung's waist and holds on. 

It's only natural for them to get nervous and get overwhelmed with thoughts bought about by anxiety. It's something that comes with the work they do. But they all know that a burden shared is a burden lightened and that they all have 12 shoulders to lean on when things get too heavy. 

And of course, Jihoon loves his members. And Jihoon loves Mingyu. He does his best and tries to help in any way that he can because that's what Mingyu would do for him too. So Jihoon lets Mingyu embrace him and feeds him noodles and kisses away the sauce left on the corner of the younger's mouth. Mingyu kisses him back as much as he can. The taste of old friendship and new endeavors lingers on his lips long after Mingyu pulls away.

If kisses are what it takes to chase the Mingyu's worries away, Jihoon is determined to kiss away all of Mingyu’s worries even if it takes all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, feedback, and/or kudos is always appreciated! <3 stay warm friends!
> 
> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)
> 
> request a pairing and a prompt here [here](https://twitter.com/honeydokyeom/status/1188500106452099079?s=20) and then drop it in my cc ^_^


End file.
